


Representative

by Katherine



Series: Wings of Etheria [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, LeafWings (Wings of Fire), Season 1 episode 4: Flowers for She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Perfuma spread her leaf-shaped wings, the sunlight glinting on green scales flecked with light gold.
Relationships: Glimmer & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Series: Wings of Etheria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731253
Kudos: 10





	Representative

Perfuma spread her leaf-shaped wings, the sunlight glinting on green scales flecked with light gold. Around her, the flowered plants rustled into faster growth.

Glimmer did not usually in the least mind being a hybrid. She had her mother's camouflage scales and right to rule the kingdom, plus had inherited her father's magic. A pretty great combination, and she had sparkles. But seeing Perfuma, so perfectly representative of her one tribe, sent something through Glimmer that just might be a kind of jealousy. Or maybe, Glimmer told herself, that is only feeling impressed and really admiring of the LeafWing princess.


End file.
